The present application claims the right of foreign priority of German Application No. DE 199 41 928.0 filed Sep. 3, 1999, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The invention relates to an apparatus for protecting against the effect of a land mine. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus for protecting against the effect of a land mine, particularly for the crew of an armored vehicle, through the mounting of protective elements on the vehicle floor.
In particular, the protection against the effect of a land mine is intended for persons in vehicles, especially in armored vehicles; with the entire vehicle being protected against the effect of the explosion of mines laid on or in the ground. Known vehicles typically have a smooth chassis underside, and the highest possible clearance between the vehicle floor and the ground, which is assured by correspondingly designed wheel or chain running gears that allow the vehicle to advance extensively unimpeded, even on rough terrain. The explosive pressure effect of the mine exploding beneath the vehicle affects the relatively large-surface vehicle floor, deforming and damaging it, and possibly causing tremendous damage inside the vehicle. In addition to the prior art, various proposals are presented for avoiding such damage.
It is known from DE 3119786 to mount sheet-type armor elements on the vehicle underside to provide protection against mines.
According to DE 19631715, the vehicle floor is equipped with a deflector that is slanted relative to the floor. The deflector can also be provided with a gas generator for protection from the inside and for counteracting the explosion.
In DE 19653283, a spatial cell is suspended separately and elastically, as a cockpit, in the vehicle housing to also eliminate external shock effects on the vehicle with respect to the persons inside the vehicle.
In further applications, deformation bodies are mounted to the vehicle floor to reduce the pressure effect of mines on the vehicle.
It is the present object of the invention to embody a generic protection system, having a simple and robust design, for ensuring sufficient protection for the crew of an armored vehicle.
The above object is accomplished according to the present invention by an apparatus for protecting against the effect of a land mine, particularly for the crew of an armored vehicle, through the mounting of protective elements on the vehicle floor, which apparatus comprise a hollow box that is mounted to and beneath the floor plate of the vehicle, with this box corresponding in length and width to no more than the length and width of the floor plate, and being filled with damping elements which are disposed adjacently, in the length and width directions and which are sandbag-like.
The attained advantages are, in particular, that a protective apparatus can be installed simply, or vehicles currently in use can be retrofitted since the apparatus is simple to mount and exchange. The protective elements, which operate according to the sandbag principle, permit repairs and rebuilding in the field in the event of damage.
Further advantageous embodiments are disclosed and claimed.